Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a pervasive computing environment, a user may interface with many different computing systems. For example, a cell phone or a tablet PC may be adapted to interact with a GPS (global positioning system) network and provide information to a user based on the user's location. The provided information can change as the user moves to different locations.